headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
DC Universe/G
Gavyn Prince Gavyn was the spoiled blond playboy prince of an alien empire who discovered he was a mutant who could survive unaided in space. By ancient royal custom, he was thrown out of an spaceship airlock to prevent him from challenging his more mature sister's claim to the leadership of the imperial planet Throneworld. He was given jeweled wristbands and a staff by the mysterious mystic Mn'torr which allowed him to channel his cosmic powers into the ability to fly and shoot bolts of energy. He kept his true identity a secret and served as a masked protector of the realm, but after the assassination of his sister only one year into her reign he became ruler of their people. He was believed to have died in the Crisis on Infinite Earths, but his fate was far different. It was revealed that Gavyn was converted into pure energy, which became the source of the beam of light that struck Will Payton, a later Starman, granting him his powers. Green Arrow (I) The original Green Arrow was Oliver Queen. Once a billionaire playboy, Ollie's life changed forever the day he was lost at sea and ended up on a deserted island. Forced to adapt to hostile surrounding in order to survive, Ollie learned how to defend himself by building a makeshift bow and arrow and honing his skills as an archer. He eventually returned to the United States and resumed his business affairs at Queen Industries in Star City. With a newly founded sense of purpose, Ollie began adventuring and fighting crime as the masked archer, the Green Arrow. He took on a young boy named Roy Harper as his ward, who became his colorful sidekick, Speedy. Ollie and Speedy defended Star City for many years and Green Arrow became one of the earliest recruits of the newly-formed Justice League of America. During this time, he began a romance with fellow JLA member Dinah Laurel Lance, aka, the Black Canary. Queen was subsequently conned out of his fortune, which dramatically altered his personality. He changed his costume and physical appearance to match his socially liberal mindset and embarked upon a campaign to defend the city's underclass. With Black Canary and best friend Hal Jordan (Green Lantern), he traveled across the country discovering the "true America". Green Arrow eventually quit the Justice League to devote more time to his relationship with Dinah. They relocated to Seattle, Washington where they opened up a florist shop. Oliver continued to operate as Green Arrow, excising his gimmick arrows in favor of more traditional weaponry. Following an incident in which Ollie was forced to take a life, he went to an Ashram where he met Connor Hawke, who happened to be his son from an affair Ollie had two decades earlier. Connor was likewise an archer and took up the mantle of Green Arrow following Oliver Queen's death aboard an exploding airplane. Hal Jordan, having since become the latest incarnation of the Spectre, resurrected Oliver Queen, who then returned to Star City. After fighting to save not only the city, but his very soul, he reconnected with Black Widow. Since then, Green Arrow and Black Canary teamed up on various missions, picking up a new sidekick along the way, Mia Dearden - Speedy. They were since married, and later divorced.